1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bed coverings, and more particularly relates to top or outer bedspread coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many beds in use which, because of their construction, are not readily adaptable to the use of a standard rectangular bed spread or outer or top covering. Variably, many of these beds have bedposts at the corners which may extend upward beyond the top surface of the matress, and foot or head boards that result in difficulty when attempting to "make" the bed with a standard rectangular spread and still give it a neat look. This is especially true of childrens beds, and in particular "bunk beds", when the children are expected to make the bed.
Until this present invention, it appears that there never has been any bedspread developed particularly for bunkbeds or similar type bedframes.